Those Arms
by jg2892
Summary: Lucy/Nyu romance. You'll find out...
1. Sudden

**Those Arms**

**11.38pm**

"Does it hurt?"

"It numb a little…"

"Good…I haven't done too much damage then…"

"No, I liked damage…"

"Strange………….so did I…"

_Damage_. The word can mean many things.

Emotional, verbal, physical, mental…

Sexual _never_ seems to come into the show. The potential harm a person can cause upon such delicate parts of a body is amazingly surprising. Damage upon you body isn't always enjoyable though, like some serious case of BIID.

This was no medical condition, or some pitiable diagnosis that the most advanced medical individual could state.

Pleasure. If you checked in a medical dictionary, the word pleasure does not appear as often as blood, flesh or hair. Pleasure is only within the reach of someone worthy to be granted it.

* * *

**10.20pm**

Lucy sat in the small room with the paper doors shut as far as possible to keep out the malicious chill of the storm. Something seemed to be giving her a headache. This normally happens when she changes back into her. But she seemed to be quiet for now.

Maybe she was coming down with that pathetic human ailment. What was it called? A cold?

Not Lucy, too pure. Too _superior_ than those ideological primates who call themselves 'warriors'.

It wouldn't stop. The pushing. The constant thrusting inside her to release the parallel being she occupies. Maybe it was time. She could not put up with it anymore. She needed to rest.

"Ok, you go ahead"

Nothing happened though. The other one didn't come through as she normally does. Lucy looked up and her head shot towards the small mirror resting on the cabinet. There she was.

"Hey! What is going on??"

"Look!!" Nyu shouted, pointing behind Lucy. Lucy turned her head for a moment, too flustered with all these confusing events. Nothing there to report, so she turned her head back to the mirror.

There was no more Nyu. Just the reflection of the light fitting.

"What the…"

"NYU!! DINNER'S READY!!" came Yuka's voice through the house.

"Urgh…" Lucy moaned, but rose to her feet and left the room to the dining room.

* * *

**10.30pm**

"Isn't this a bit late for dinner, Yuka?" Kohta mumbled through rice cakes and juice.

"I took a while with the oven, the gas kept switching off. I told you to start paying the bills with the FULL amount. Baka…" Yuka replied with burning eyes.

Kohta retreated back to his food hastily as he and Yuka were already on rough ground. Mayu was munching away with a big smile on her face while Wanta sat obediently at her side, eating the small plate of rice left by his owner. Lucy sat miserably at the end of the table nibbling on her cup with one arm folded and the other holding the small container holding some weak orange juice.

Nobody spoke after that, 'Nyu's' sudden change in attitude…and voice…had caused a fair amount of concern in the household so nobody interfered.

"Forgive me, but I need some rest. Goodnight" Lucy stood up and left the room clutching her head with one arm with her other hand clenched tightly.

* * *

**10.45pm**

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" the declonius screamed in her head.

"I do nothing…"

"YOU ARE BURNING ME!!"

"I do nothing…yet…"

"What do you mean??" Lucy's face turned to shock and awe. She tensed up and prepared for some confrontation. In no time, Lucy felt the soft feel of her sheets upon her cheeks and something stroking her back. It was cold and light which made the nerves on her skin tingle with life. She only just noticed that her clothes were missing, hung on the end of the bed in a neat pile.

In her glimpse she caught another pile of clothes, exactly like hers next to her own pile.

"I have you now, Lucy, I have you now…"

**Please review**

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Sensitivity

**Those Arms**

Lucy struggled.

"What the hell?!" she screamed with Nyu's physical arms holding her own down. They were cold, so it weakened Lucy's muscles slightly.

"I have you no-ow! You not escaping me anymore, me wants you!" Nyu chuckled.

Lucy struggled some more and managed to flip Nyu onto her back. She punched her a few times in the nose to disorientate her so she could make her escape.

"Aaaah!" Nyu yelled as blow after blow hit her. After about 30 seconds of none stop pummelling her head flew to the side as she lay unconscious and bare.

This was the perfect time to make a run for it.

She leapt. Leapt straight over the bedpost and grabbed her jumper in the attempt. The wrapped the arms round her waist so that her dignity would stay rather intact, the jumper covered her front. She wasn't too concerned about her rear.

However, just as she grabbed the wooden handle to swing the door open she felt something grabbing her. There. Hard.

It cupped round her and she felt another crawl slowly over her stomach and wrap round her back.

"Nice try, silly…"

Lucy turned her head with wide-eyed expression and mouth slightly ajar. Nyu was still lay on her back with her arms up in an 'I surrender' position. But her OTHER arms weren't under such control.

"You like?"

Lucy did not respond to the question.

"Tell me, do you LIKE?" Nyu used another vector to slap Lucy across the chest which left a bright red mark.

"…stop" Lucy whispered, "…just stop hitting me…"

Nyu's head slowly turned to face her with a cheeky smile spread across it.

The inappropriately-placed vector spread it's fingers wide which opened up Lucy. The cold soon quivered her flesh which somewhat, 'excited' her.

She gave a little whimper which caused Nyu's face to flash and mouth smile wider.

"You DO like!!"

"I guess…"

"I see. You cold, Lucy."

"I don't care"

Nyu's tone of voice turned into a teasing form.

"But you never know, you may get sick!"

"I don't care"

"I'm going to hurt Lucy!"

"I don't care"

SLAP. Another vector struck Lucy across the face. She shook it off best she could and kept her head low. The vector around her waist tightened causing her to wretch slightly.

"No matter WHAT I do ,Lucy still resist!" Nyu screamed.

The vector around her parts started to slowly move away but was halted by Lucy's own. Nyu sat up. Shocked. Confused. Lucy's head rose.

"Leave that one…just stop the others…please…"

Nyu obeyed, releasing her grip on Lucy's stomach and replacing the other.

There was an intimate silence for a moment, thoughts transferred between the two of them although there weren't exactly crystal clear. The confidential atmosphere seemed to make the room heavy and it seemed to be difficult to stand up.

"Get this off of me…"

"Yes."

Nyu gently sliced through the jumper arms as it fell to Lucy's feet.

"This feels…"

"…better?"

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I just want to get on with it"

"On with what, Lucy?"

"You know perfectly what, moron!"

Lucy's hand travelled down her body following the curves and inclines in her skin.

"You just want to take it, take it all from me. All the energy. Heat. Power."

"I don't understand…"

Within seconds Lucy had leapt straight towards Nyu knocking the vectors out of place. She landed atop her alternate and placed one hand around her small chin with a finger placed over her lips to shush her; the other hand propped Lucy up on the bedsheets.

There was a moment of silence before Nyu opened her lips slightly and Lucy felt warm breath on her lips and nostrils. She opened her own as they strained to claim their prize. Her hand travelled from chin to cheek and stroked it gently.

The candy-pink eyes glistened blinding into each other like a psychological link into sexually-thrilled brains.

"I'm not sure you're ready for this, little one. You aren't exactly the sort of person who would think of sex and be prepared to carry out such an act on someone of the own cursed race."

"But Nyu IS ready!! I want this! I've been waiting so long for-"

She was halted with moist muscle being thrust firmly straight into her mouth. She chose not to resist. Only to place gentle hands on soft hair, and apply pressure. Tongues fought a furious battle of dominance which only caused the Diclonii to tremble.

Tiny moans and sounds of heavy breathing could be heard in the small space as heads turned and changed direction. Lucy allowed her hand to travel down Nyu's ivory-bare shoulder, across her arm and gently rest on her bosom. The thin nature of the contact and long nails excited Nyu's nerve-endings making her wriggle and squirm.

Lucy kneaded. Kneaded harder and stroked lightly to give an ecstatic mix for the girl. Lucy's nails brushed against Nyu's nipple which made a hand whip down and grab her shoulder and squeeze tight in pleasure. The two girls now resorted to small, sweet kisses in a quick repetition. Every now and again Lucy would lick the outside of her partner's lips and make circles on Nyu's breast-tip. Her hips starting thrusting in a backwards-forwards motion.

"Touch it…" Nyu whispered.

"I am…"

"No, not there…"

Nyu grabbed Lucy's hand and placed it on the bump just above her most private area.

"There…please, touch me…."

**Please Review**

**Chapter 3 Soon**


	3. Climactic

**Those Arms**

"What?" Lucy questioned, "I….can't go there!"

"Why not?!" Nyu shouted back in anger.

Lucy did not even glance at Nyu's private area out of the awkward feeling present in the room's confusing atmosphere. However, despite her initial refusal, Lucy's hand started to gently move back and forth lightly over Nyu's skin.

In response, Nyu closed her eyes and lay down onto the bed. Lucy summed up the courage to actually look upon where her hand was, but only for a second. Something drew her to the diclonius' face to see what kind of reactions she could get out of her by simply moving her hand.

Nyu took deep breaths and squirmed around slightly. Gentle moans escaped her lips at one time to another.

Lucy let her hands venture deeper and open Nyu up fractionally, this time stroking the edges of her opening. Nyu's hips suddenly thrusted and her head rolled back, she apologised for the intrusion to Lucy's 'work'.

"Sorry…but please just…don't…stop…"

"I don't plan to…"

Lucy's long nails sent tiny sensations whizzing through her partner's body causing surprisingly large muscle movements. She started stroking faster and harder which caused even more movement.

However, it wasn't just Nyu who needed this pleasure. Lucy shuffled to the side of her without removing her hand, so that her head was level with Nyu's chest. She used her other hand for broad and light strokes along her arms and across her shoulders, sometimes running into the candy-pink hair which could prove an annoyance.

Then, her lips started to travel. Travel oh so gently across Nyu's chest, kissing, biting, licking, sucking even. Nyu's hands sprung up against the back of Lucy's head pushing her harder into her breast. Lucy in response started to bit her sensitive tip.

"This doesn't hurt?" she asked gently.

In between breaths, Nyu answered, "Not at all…"

So she continued…

Lucy's lower hand now entered Nyu and thrusted against the top inner wall which began to swell.

"Aah!" a dramatic high pitched moan released from Nyu's mouth. Lucy's hand travelled faster and harder. The wall continued to swell.

She moved her head up and started to kiss her neck so sweetly and yet so wetly that loud noises were made. Nyu used one of her hands to gently stroke the back of her neck and then travel down her cold bony back. Her other hand beckoned for Lucy's lower regions as she moved her hand down her stomach closer and closer. Lucy's thrusting arm banged into Nyu's as she silently begged for the privilege.

"Not yet" Lucy suddenly whispered moving her hips backwards out of reach. Nyu was disappointed but pleasure soon took over this emotion.

"Aaaw don't worry, come here" as Lucy sealed her lips with a tender kiss, lasting for about 4 seconds with heads pressed hard together. The next one included introduction of both tongues dancing elegantly in the warm moisture of their mouths.

Lucy's hand moved faster and harder yet again. Her face was hot from the continuous breaths and gasps coming from her partner. Separating mouths again, their vision was for some reason foggy and their eyes stung from the condensation upon their eyeballs.

"Oh my god…" Nyu suddenly gasped startling Lucy.

"What?"

"aah….ah….ah…..AAH!!"

Nyu burst over Lucy's quivering hand, clear and salty solution covered her fingers as Nyu enjoyed her climax. Energy surged through her body and her back arched with her hips thrusting violently. Even though she had reached her point, the feeling made her want more.

"DON'T STOP!!" she screamed at an astonished Lucy.

Obediently, Lucy kept her hand thrusting and thrusting while Nyu screamed small squeaks and groans. Lucy started to grow moist, now longing for her turn. She removed her hand and licked clean her fingers of the salty solution.

The room was stuffy and boiling, especially with such intimate actions taking place.

Lucy lay at the side of Nyu and faced her to watch the sheer pleasure flood through her from Lucy's own control. Nyu turned her head and smiled with deep breaths still emitting. Her hand slowly travelled down the smooth bare flesh of Lucy's stomach, past her belly button and across the dip into her. Lucy shut her eyes and prepared for the bliss.

"Just do me, now!"

Suddenly, the paper door flew open. There stood Kotah. Breath taken.

**Please review!**


End file.
